PEQUEÑA TONTA
by amelie-ru14ku13
Summary: *one shot * habían compartido ambos mucho , entre lagrimas y sonrisas , era por eso que valoraban tanto su amistad y temían tanto perderla por un sentimiento que simplemente creció en el descuido llevándolos a amar a la persona equivocada, según ellos amar a su mejor amigo. Como decirte que ...


One shot inspirado, en un momento de ocio junto a su radio ^^, por san Valentín.

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un one shot así que no le doy muchas esperanzas pero téngale compasión que es IchiRukista … espero les guste .

Los personajes son de Bleach pertenecientes a Tite Kubo… kubo… kubo… creador del adorado peachberry y próximo icono IchiRukista en proceso, no es así Kubo –san * sonrisa asesina *

Espero les guste ^^

**Pequeña tonta **

El timbre del receso había sonado y ella ya se estaba tardando, de seguro –suspiro- ya estaba rompiendo el corazón de cualquier idiota que sabiendo cual seria la respuesta de esa enana insistiría con lo mismo, ser su novio.

_Rukia…yo quería decirte que, si… - nervioso dijo el pelirrojo. Bien este era su primer intento, el nerviosismo lo inundaba al estar frente a la muchacha que según muchos había rechazado a todo aquel que se le declarase pero hoy no, se había levantado con decisión, hoy era el día de decirle a Kuchiki Rukia lo mucho que quería salir con ella y que fuese su enamorada, no esperaba rechazo alguno, no hoy. _ Yo…

_ Lo siento –con una fingida pero tierna sonrisa le contesto la morena al muchacho quien respondía al apellido Abarai mientras cerraba fuertemente su casillero._ ahora no puedo estar con nadie –se limito a decir con seriedad retirándose del pasillo y dejando al pobre pelirrojo con las palabras en los labios.

En el curso que subía las escaleras para llegar a la terraza la menuda muchacha se preguntaba ¿por que había decidido quedarse en esa escuela? No le hubiera importado nada seguir aguantando las bromas de esas niñas estùpidas de sociedad que tan solo por tener dinero y el apellido se creían gran cosa. Si, quizás ella era adoptada y por sus sangre no corría la descendencia Kuchiki pero tenia orgullo, tenia la belleza , tenia la actitud ,tenia cerebro y sobre todo tenia a la mayoría de muchachos de su alrededor a sus pies . No lo decía por presumida pero tanto tiempo entre fastidios hicieron que ella se fijase en cosas que quizás nunca le hubiera tomado atención. Cuando llego a esta escuela los muchachos se hicieron notar con cada declaración de amor que le hacían, al principio eran muy pocos pero aumentaron según el tiempo y al igual como en la otra escuela, terminaba rechazándolos a todos consiguiendo que la mayoría de sus compañeras creyeran que eran una pequeña presumida y que se daba aires que no tenia – _patéticas _- , lo bueno era que las muchachas de esta escuela pensaban mucho mas y se alegraban de que no estuviera con alguno de esos idiotas.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la terraza con una sonrisa recordando los extraños consejos de Tatsuki y Ranguiku sobre sus compañeros. Así como el viento se hiso notar, la razón por su estancia en esa escuela, la razón por los rechazos a todos aquellos muchachos, la razón por la que su apodo era "la rompe corazones", la razón por la que olvido todo lo malo y se dio una nueva oportunidad estaba frente a sus ojos. _- rió levemente_ – aquella zanahoria con piernas la mantuvo aquí, su amistad cosa que compartía con el y también ese sentimiento, no compartido pero si causante por el Kurosaki fue lo que la mantuvieron en la escuela.

_ Al parecer acabaste tu trabajo – la despertó el ojimel mientras despeinaba la larga cabellera azabache con su mano. _ rompecorazones - no evito reírse con lo último para luego beber su zumo, como le gustaba molestarla.

_ Como si quisiera hacerlo –retiro fuertemente la mano de Ichigo y con rapidez le quito su Zumo. _ Idiota – bebió del jugo con una sonrisa en los labios, sabia que a su amigo no le gustaba que bebieran del mismo embase.

_ ¡OE NO…!- grito muy tarde, ya lo había hecho, solo suspiro. _ Y como terminaste hoy con tu trabajo – expreso mientras le abrazaba los hombros y al atraía hacia el _pequeña tonta – agrego por ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

Casi botaba todo el zumo que había bebido, ese abrazo fue inesperado , bueno todo en el era inesperado , esos abrazos ,algunas sonrisas , habían gestos en él que la confundían y la enamoraban – _suspiro_ - maldición si a la familia kuchiki "que familia ni nada " – se recalco mentalmente – si su NI-SAMA se enteraba de su fuerte amistad con este delincuente – _pelearse sin razón alguna con otros delincuentes ,tener el cabello color anaranjado y con ese seño fruncido lo convertían en lo dicho anteriormente _– de seguro la mandarían fuera del país – _sin exagerar_ – era lo mas probable .

_ Pues solo me disculpe y le dije que ahora no – contesto rápidamente Rukia pegándole con la cajita de cartón en la cara a su acompañante. _ Acaso no lo vas a sumar a la lista de "rechazados por Kuchiki enana Rukia" – agrego con cierta burla.

_ Por que los rechazas a todos, no me cuadra que solo sea por que no te gustan, podrías darle un tiempo a cada uno Rukia – le recalco serio el muchacho separándose de su abrazo.

Eso la tomo de sorpresa, se le notaba serio pero su seño había desaparecido. Vio como lentamente avanzaba al barandal de la terraza con las manos en los bolsillos "_de seguro ahora se rasca la nuca "pensó y _sonrió al predecir lo que haría pues ya lo estaba haciendo. La razón por la que rechazaba a todos era su pregunta _"¿por que la razón me pregunta por que razón? " Pensó_ sarcásticamente, decirle eso no; estaba segura de que Ichigo solo la veía como una amiga y que de seguro el bobo se sentiría mal al no corresponder sus sentimientos y aun lo mas seguro es que se alejaría de ella. Solo suspiro nuevamente mientras recortaba la distancia con su amigo y se apoyaba de espaldas en el barandal.

_ ¿no te cuadra en el cabeza tonto? , los rechazo porque simplemente no estoy interesada en el amor –mintió mirando al cielo, en ese transcurso noto la mirada triste de Ichigo cosa que la confundió.

_ Sabes que llegará el día en que te rechacen a ti Rukia – afirmo sin explicarse a él mismo por que lo había dicho, que tenia en la cabeza. _ Se que no lo soportarías así que como buen amigo te matare ahora enana – agrego nervioso por dentro y burlón por fuera al notar la mirada confundida de su amiga, no se le ocurrió nada mas que decir .

_ ¡IDIOTA! – expreso mientras se sujetaba fuertemente del pasamano. Como se le ocurría mover con tal fuerza el barandal, por poco y se mata y lo peor es que no dejaba de burlarse. Ah no, se merecía una buena golpiza, el no se reiría gratis. Con toda la fuerza que tenía estrujo la borda para contenerse de golpearlo pero esta se removió sola y rápidamente se desprendió sin darle tiempo a la morena de soltarla llevándola a que esta la jale hacia abajo.

Que mierda, Rukia estaba por caerse frente a sus ojos, en un impulso llego a sostenerla de la cintura y abrazarla mientras veía caerse por el abismo el pedazo de barandal pensando que hay se podía haber ido la enana .El corazón se le salía por la boca por poco y la enana muere en un juego, agradecía a todos los dioses a quien sea por haberlo hecho reaccionar. Maldición el sentimiento de desesperación no se le iba, la abrazo con toda sus fuerzas para no perderla, no podía ni hablar, no la miro solo se quedo abrazándola sintiendo el acelerado corazón de la Kuchiki.

Todo había sido tan repentino, si no hubiera sido por Ichigo ya hubiera estado tirada en todo el patio de la escuela ensangrentada por la fuerza de caída y en parte eso también seria la culpa de el. Al igual que el ojimiel no podía ni hablar, su corazón y su respiración entre cortada por el susto la dejaron inmóvil en ese abrazo . Simplemente se quedaron en silencio hasta que la campana alertando que el receso había acabado sonó.

_Lo siento Rukia no pensé que por mover el barandal con un poco de apoyo se caería – hablo rompiendo el silencio y separándose lentamente del abrazo. _ Lo siento – se disculpo nuevamente al tiempo que recogía un mechón de cabello y lo ocultaba tras la oreja de la morena, su mirada era triste y culpable cosa que noto perfectamente Rukia.

_ Ahora si te consagrabas como un delincuente por completo – solo susurro la Kuchiki viéndolo a los ojos. Sabía que él perfectamente leería en ellos las gracias que su orgullo no le dejaría decir.

_ Pequeña tonta – rió y de nuevo alboroto la cabellera de la morena con sus dedos. _ Luego quien mas que tu rompería mi corazón – agrego rápidamente sin pensarlo mientras corría a las escaleras para retomar las clases. _ ¡que esperas! - Le grito al notar que se había quedado estática en la azotea.

Acaso el había dicho que… _"¡NO!" _Pensó meneando la cabeza para quitarse esa idea, ese tonto no habría pensado en sus palabras fue lo que supuso para luego alcanzarlo y retomar las clases.

. :*I*I*.-T-.*I*I*: .

Bien aquí otra razón que tenia para irse de la escuela _"no tomaban atención a lo que les podía ocurrir a sus estudiantes ". _Como carajos los van a llamar a la dirección para resondrarles sobre el barandal roto ¡CASI MUERE! Y a ellos mas le preocupaba la infraestructura de la escuela, bastardos ya se arrepentirían de hacerlos pagar los daños.

. :*I*I*.-T-.*I*I*: .

"_Ahora que no se quejase que le dijeran delincuente "_ pensó parada frente a la entrada de la escuela como espectadora con muchos alumnos observando la pelea que se llevaría acabo .El idiota ya se había vuelto a meter en problemas, ¿en que momentos los conseguía? .

Ya había transcurrido una semana del incidente de su "casi muerte ", era febrero con un calor abrasador y tenia que esperarlo, ¿Por qué tenia que esperarlo? A si era su amiga –_suspiro_ - desde que lo había conocido su vida eran puros suspiros de resignación pero no importaba, que eran suspiros por estar a lado de la persona que la hacia feliz_, "nada absolutamente nada "pensó_ queriéndose creer lo que se decía. Si el tonto no acababa con estos diez maleantes ahora, se le uniría el grupo que a lo lejos se veía llegar y le darían de alma.- _nuevamente suspiro_ – tiro su maleta al suelo y se remango las mangas de su blusa, era hora de ayudar a ese idiota. _ No por que no quiero que le hagan daño - se recalco así misma. _ Si no por que ya me quiero ir - bien ese era motivo suficiente.

_Oe Rukia no interfieras en esto – dijo enojado a la kuchiki cuando la vio golpear a uno de los maleantes dejándolo inconscientes de una patada. Acaso no había visto a la mancha que idiotas que venían. Si ella se interfería en el problema no les importaría que fuera mujer era de seguro que también la atacarían y hasta que cosas no quisieran hacer.

No lo escucharía, quien era él para decirle que no lo ayudase si siempre lo hacia con ella, siempre que la veía en peligro la ayudaba hasta que se convirtió en su amiga y nadie – _refiriéndose a solo maleantes de la_ _escuela_ –se le acercaba pues la zanahoria le había enseñado a defenderse.

…

_Hay estaba ella en su primer día de clases en el instituto de Karakura, inexplicablemente se había perdido en la misma escuela – inaudito - al parecer estaba en lo mas profundo de ella por lo que no veía a ningún alumno trascurrir por ahí , bueno solo a tres que se le acercaban de manera extraña . _

__ Pero que linda mujercita nos encontramos en esta escuela - dijo uno de ello, era alto y corpulento, definitivamente eran de otra escuela se afirmaba por el uniforme que llevaban._

__Lo mejor viene en frasco chico y eh aquí la prueba – la miro depravadamente de pies a cabeza el segundo de ellos mientras se acercaba._

__ No intentes nada señorita – agrego el tercero al verla retroceder pero no asustarse, ella era una kuchiki y por mas grave que sea la situación no dejaría que la vieran llena de miedo. _ Oh todo será peor – expreso agarrándola del brazo fuertemente a lo cual Rukia en manera de defensa le propino un maletazo en toda la cara._

__Suéltame bastardo – agrego con furia en sus ojos y miedo por dentro la muchacha, como era posible que no hubiera nadie por ahí o era que todos se estaban escondiendo. Sin notarlo su espalda choco contra el tronco de un árbol alertándola de que ya no había a donde más retroceder cosa que la puso nerviosa._

__ Se acabo cosita rica – dijo golpeando con su puño fuertemente la corteza del árbol rozando el rostro de la morena y acariciándole bruscamente la mejilla con la otra mano. Ella cerró los ojos con una expresión de asco esperando a que se descuide y darle un buen golpe._

_Un fuerte sonido hizo que el delincuente y ella miraran a los demás quienes se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo mientras un muchacho alto y de cabellera anaranjada se acercaba. _

__ ¡QUE PRETENDIAS MALDITO CERDO! – grito el ojimiel mientras lo sostenía de la camisa y le propinaba un golpe en el rostro para luego dejarlo caer al suelo. _

_Rukia solo sujetaba con fuerza la corteza del árbol mirándolo directamente, no podía ocultar su miedo pero también alivio de que haya aparecido. Cuando él la miro por unos segundos quedo perpleja, esto no le había pasado con nadie, una pequeña corriente la recorrió de la cabeza lo pies y en los ojos de el ojimiel noto que le preguntaba si estaba bien a lo que ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. _

__ Será mejor que vayas a clases ahora enana – recalco antes de irse el muchacho no sin darle una ultima patada al malandrín que quería pararse dejándolo sin aliento. _

_Ella solo se dejo caer asustada por lo ocurrido y también por lo que él le había transmitido._

__Mis amores démosle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera Kuchiki Rukia – exclamo fervientemente la profesora como si se tratase de un salón de primaria. _

_Veía atentamente como sus compañeros luego de ver extrañamente a la profesora, la miraban y examinaban pero entre ellas noto a una que le importo. _

__ ¡PERO QUE! –se escucho por todo el aula, grito proveniente de un muchacho de cabellera anaranjada y ojos miel quien se encontraba parado mirándola con asombro. _

_Y fue así como conoció al idiota de su amigo...Kurosaki Ichigo… desde el primer día protegiéndola… _

…

_ ¡DALE DURO! -grito una de las espectadoras que respondía al nombre de Tatsuki, como le hervían las ganas de pelear junto a ellos si no fuera por que su amiga Orihime se lo impedía. _ ¡VAMOS RUKIA! –apoyaba a la morena.

_Ya tranquila Tatsuki-chan – con todo lo que podía sostenía a su amiga para que no se involucrara _"ojala no le pase nada a Kurosaki-kun ni a Kuchiki-san "pensaba_ pues esta vez se habían metido en una grande.

Bien solo deshacerse de los 4, no ahora 3 por que Ichigo de un rodillazo de había bajado a uno mas, y les podrían dar una paliza al tumulto que se acercaba.

_Te dije que no te metiera Rukia ,– reitero el ojimiel mientras se agachaba esquivando un bate y luego le propinaba un golpe en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente. _2.

_ Tu tienes la culpa baka, si no me ayudaras yo no tendría que ayudarte – de una patada en el rostro se bajo a un grandullón que la quería agarrar. _1.

Y así acabaron con los que estaban ahí, todos cayeron inconcientes frente a ellos, no se hacían de notar los comentarios de sus compañeros _"como puede luchar kuchiki se esa manera " "a sido el idiota de Ichigo el que la ah vuelto así " "¡ beso! "_ y otras ocurrencias locas mas de sus amigos .

_ ¡Bien ahora ellos! – hablo chocando puños Rukia con una satisfactoria sonrisa esperando pasivamente a que llegasen la banda que venia a darles una golpiza.

_ Estas loca mujer – se acerco a ella y sin decir nada la agarro de la muñeca y se la llevo casi volando del lugar, apenas Rukia puedo coger su maleta. _"esta loca, querer enfrentarse con todos ellos_" rió internamente _"es una enana tonta "_pensaba el Kurosaki y sin mas empezó a recordar que también era su culpa de que fuese así, tan obstinada.

…

__Tu el de cabello anaranjado, el que siempre para solo aquí, si a ti al que estoy mirando – grito la morena seriamente apuntándolo con el dedo índice._

__ ¿ah? - exclamo confundido, si era esa chica a la que ayudo la otra vez y que estaba en su clase, la tal Rukia que hoy había perdido toda cordura frente a el._

__Tu me enseñaras a pelear Ichigo, esta decidido – recalco sin importarle la actitud despreocupada del ojimiel._

__ No – lacónicamente contesto volteándose a ver el patio de la escuela. Sabia por chismes que venia de una gran familia y nadie comprendía como carajos paro en esta preparatoria; acaso le estaba ordenando que le enseñase _ JA - se burlo, que se lo pida a uno de sus sirvientes._ No enana – le contesto agarrándole la cabeza son una sonrisa burlona pues ella seguía insistiéndole que le enseñase._

__ tienes algún problema con mi altura baka – infirió enojada _ zanahoria._

__ Y tu con mi cabello problemática – también enojado infirió .solo faltaba que un rayito se formase entre ambos. _

_Días después…_

__SI NO VAS A GOLPEARME ENSERIO, ENTONCES NO PUEDES PELEAR – expreso el muchacho oprimiéndole los puños a la muchacha y acercando su frente con la de ella. _ Pequeña ton - no pudo continuar por el fuerte rodillazo que le propino Rukia en el mentón, soltandola de las manos hizo que la morena se desplome al suelo para que así él se cogiera la zona afectada por el dolor._

__ Por que fuiste directo al rostro – reclamo sujetándose la mandíbula y mandándole una mirada fulminante que de pronto se tornó sorprendida mientras que al rostro se le subía el color de la vergüenza. _ Rukia tu...Tu – no podía hablarle de lo apenado que se encontraba._

__ Que sucede Ichigo – se asusto por el color que estaba, quiza había sido muy brusca al mandarle ese rodillazo pero el se lo busco. Iba a pararse y fue ahí que noto que lo estaba dejando ver bajo su falda. _ ¡PUDISTE HABERMELO DICHO! - .grito furiosa reteniendo la risa._ pervertido.- agrego sin saber por que le causaba tanta risa en vez de sentirse ofendida._

__tu eres la enana tonta que se cayo y no se dio cuenta – le reclamo recuperándose del golpe con una sonrisa apenas dándole tiempo para esquivar el otro que le iba a dar Rukia. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un largo tiempo para luego sumirse en las risas por lo ocurrido._

_No sabia como lo había convencido para que le enseñase pero ahí estaba casi un mes, en la hora de receso, en la azotea de la preparatoria enseñándole defensa personal a la enana esa. Tampoco sabia por que sus "clases" siempre terminaban en algo vergonzoso, ni como es que se volvió tan amigo de ella y mas aun como es que la morena se volvió amiga de un tipo como el . _

_Luego de ese mes ella aprendió a defenderse y fue desde ahí que se involucraba en cada pelea que el tuviera por su extrovertida cabellera, ahí siempre esta ella su pequeña amiga tonta la que sabia absolutamente todo de el y viceversa._

…

Dejaron de correr dentro de una media hora, la tarde ya había caído y el imbécil no la había soltado desde la preparatoria por lo que su muñeca latía por la presión.

_los perdimos verdad Rukia – pregunto agitado por la carrera que emprendió _oi RU…- no continuo por la fuerte cachetada que le regalo su compañera. _Pero que te pasa –reclamo confundido.

_ ¡QUE ME PASA! , nos dejaste en ridículo frente a todos, huiste de la pelea, sabias que podíamos con todos – reclamo enfada , como se le había ocurrido irse y mas hacerla correr por media hora sin descanso pero eso ultimo era lo de menos .

_ Insinúas que soy un cobarde – la miro fijamente encontrándose en los ojos violetas afirmación. _ Y todo esto me pasa por ayudarte, uno quiere protegerte y tu sales con esto, sabes que esos cerdos no respetarían si eras mujer o no y en cualquier descuido podrían lastimarte tonta – la resondro cual niña pequeña con su hermano. Ella oía atentamente sin poder decir nada._ Y eso me pasa por pensar en tu seguridad, a la próximo dejo que te pelees con toda esa banda de idiotas que te tienen ganas – agrego volteándose para marcharse, le importaba poco que los transeúntes los miraran. _ Y que de paso tu NI-SAMA – recalco burlón. _Te mande lejos por meterte en problemas - fue lo último que dijo para seguir su camino.

Solo se quedo observando como el Kurosaki se iba refunfuñando entre dientes, no puedo evitar que una tierna sonrisa escapara de sus labios_ "A decir verdad el siempre ah estado protegiéndome "pensaba_ sin moverse de el lugar donde la dejo _"si no hubiera sido por el me hubieran pasado muchas cosas "reflexiono_ recordando en todos los problemas que se había metido _"aunque a veces por estar a su lado me buscan pelea "rió_ internamente _"ese tonto ". _Levanto el rostro para verlo, los anaranjados rayos que se reflejaban en los ventanales de las tiendas le dificultaban la vista - _tenia que tener cabello naranja_ – y muy aparte el lugar también se encontraba con mucha multitud y alumnos de otras escuelas .lo busco con la mirada y…

_ baka ni digas por que no me disculpé – refunfuño como niña cuando lo vio rodeada por aquella locas chicas que lo seguían ,la de coletas rosadas que se colgaba de su brazo llamada Riruka , por la voluptuosa y de hermoso cabello aguamarina Nell , la descerebrada de Senna y por ultimo su compañera de escuela Orihime que pasaba por ahí , solo a esta ultima le daba el crédito de seguirlo por que estaba en su propia escuela ,las demás eran de otros colegios .

Se dio media vuelta, podía quedarse con sus "amigas" – _celosa_- ¡JAMAS! se grito internamente para seguir su camino pero como siempre algo tenia que captar su atención.

Seria por que era demasiado llamativo el color rojo que ocupaba casi todo el letrero, seria por las llamativas luces amarillas que habían a su alrededor o por las escarchadas letras "feliz día de san Valentín "que resaltaban sobre el fondo escarlata y brillaban intensamente por la luz – se canso - si era por eso.

_INTERIOR: San Valentín según Rukia _

*Día de san Valentín - sus ojos brillaban con devoción, sarcasmo – aquel día en que las parejas salen y disfrutan su amor y exhiben al mundo que este sentimiento tan adentro de su ser – se golpea el pecho – lo comparten mutuamente y piensan que nadie podrá romper, importándole poco los amores frustrados, importándoles poco como se sienten aquellas personas solas, importándoles poco – _DRAMATIZA_ - a aquellas personas que acaban de ser rechazadas en el día del amor. Es…

Despertó de su burbuja imaginativa al recodar que solo faltaba 1 semana - _RECUENTO_ - ... Día de san Valentín es aquel día en que también los amigos comparten y disfrutan su felicidad con todos aquellos compañeros que estuvieron a su lado el los malos y buenos momentos, eso quería decir – _volteo a mirar como su apreciado amigo no podía salir de esa pequeña pero potente horda de chicas _– que tenia que regalarle algo a Ichigo pues era su mejor –_tocio_ –amigo… FRIENZONE *

Por que ese día había más gente que de lo normal y por que su amiga tenía que ser tan pequeña y aun mas cuando la encontró con la mirada yacía viendo un letrero de san Valentín, es que acaso la enana testaruda se había enamorado.- _FRIENZONE_ –

¡Ni de coña!

_INTERIOR: San Valentín según Ichigo _

*Día de san Valentín… ¡Y UNA MIERDA!…*

_ Etto yo... tengo que irme – trato de zafarse de esas chicas que no sabia por que trataban de hablarle - _inocente_ – no es que era perdido en esos temas y también tímido, no quería aceptar que lo estaban acosando. Todas las tardes era lo mismo, tenía que encontrárselas y no podía quitárselas de encima. Entre una de las miradas noto que Rukia se marchaba, carajo no lo podía esperar.

Logro escapar pero ya era muy tarde, la enana se había marchado –_suspiro_ - _"esa pequeña tonta me debe una " _pensó sonriendo antes de irse a su casa encontrándose antes con el cartel escarlata que brillaba ante él entrando al igual que su amiga en una burbuja imaginativa . Ese cartel tenía poderes de atracción.

. :*I*I*.-T-.*I*I*: .

Lunes 11 de febrero. Lugar: Centro Comercial de Karakura. Clima: relámpagos, truenos o lo que fuese. Estado: sola. Animo: hasta por los suelos. Horario: noche.

Bien no había visto a Ichigo desde el Viernes hasta hoy Lunes , pues escapo en el receso ¿para que? . A si Comprarle el inmerecido regalo por san Valentín.

La lluvia no cesaba y estaba en una discusión interna si comprarle unos guantes o un gorro con una bufanda ¿cual de los dos le gustaría más a ese idiota? NINGUNA. Resignándose a elegir metió ambas opciones al cesto, era hora pagar en esa inmensa cola de enamorados que había , POR DIOS AUN NO ERA SAN VALENTIN . Estuvo como una hora ahí ¿es que no había más cajas? - _no _ - al parecer estaban en renovación – _genial_ - .

Eran exactamente las 9:54 pm, su NI-SAMA debería estar preocupado ya era muy tarde y solo le faltaban a cinco personas pagar sus productos para que se fuera de la tienda sin embargo algo malo como era de esperarse tenia que ocurrir .

_ ¡QUE CARAJOS! – grito totalmente enfadada en plena oscuridad. No era posible que hubiera un apagón ahora y a esas horas con tanta gente. Quería llorar de la frustración pero eso no solucionaría nada ni tampoco los gritos de los demás que corrían a todos lados pidiendo auxilio y otras cosas más.

_ Hija creo que han cortado la electricidad a nivel nacional – le comento la señora que estaba detrás de ella en la fila apenas y podían notarse. _ Pero tranquila me supongo que el personal ya vera como nos saca de estas – escucho reír a la señora.

_ Claro – solo asintió con una sonrisa, si quiera esa señora estaba tranquila por que los demás corrían como cabras locas en vez de tranquilizarse.

Estuvo esperando tranquilamente en todo el alboroto de gente hasta que sintió vibrar su teléfono.

_ _Rukia estas bien – _mas que preguntar afirmo rápidamente el mayor de los Kuchiki tan serio y frio como siempre.

_Pues si - contesto sorprendida por la preocupación de su hermano. _ ocurri... –

_ _Lo se_ – la interrumpió su hermano. _ _Han comunicado ah cada casa sobre el corte de la electricidad de todo Japón y perdurara casi por tres días debido a una fuerte tormenta que azotara en ese tiempo, de seguro empezara el vandalismo_ – paro por un momento buscando unos papeles mientras suspiraba. __ Mandaré a unos seguridad por ti…en donde_ – se dejo de escuchar repentinamente la voz de el pelinegro.

_ Ni-sama… – lo llamo pero ya no había respuesta, se preocupo al principio por la seguridad de su hermano pero el problema era que justo la batería se había agotado. _ Justo ahora – recrimino maldiciendo internamente que febrero estaba siendo un mes jodido hasta ahora. De seguro Byakuya estaría mas preocupado aun.

…

_Supongo que fue la batería – quiso suponer sentándose en su gran escritorio de caoba. ¿Como haría para ubicarla? podría rastrearla a través del celular pero ahora era imposible.

No faltaron ni minutos para que otra idea entrara a su mente. _ Kurosaki Ichigo – nombro internamente, de seguro el sabría a donde había ido su hermana.

Bien hay en su agenda en donde solo habían personas a las cuales iba a destruir ,se encontraban los datos de ese muchacho amigo de su hermana ; por casi dos años sabia absolutamente todo acerca de el y hace mucho que lo habría alejado de su Rukia pero al parecer él la hacia feliz y en esa parte estaba agradecido .

Marco lentamente el número…

_RUKIA – se levanto precipitadamente de la cama. No tubo ni tiempo de pensar en su sueño al oír su teléfono, desde que hora abría estado dormido… a sí desde que llego de la escuela, esa enana lo había dejado solo ya se las cobraría. ¿Donde estaba su teléfono? . _ Si – dijo adormilado cuando contesto la llamada.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo soy Byakuya Kuchiki - se presento el hermano mayor a través de la línea con ese tono frígido de siempre.

Pero que…, por que el hermano de Rukia lo estaba llamando, no pudo evitar sentir miedo después de las muchas veces que se había burlado de él ante Rukia. _ Si soy yo en que puedo servirle _ que mierda ahora le servia.

_ Como sabrás ah ocurrido un apagón a nivel nacional y Rukia no ha llegado a casa todavía, me supongo tu debes saber en donde se encuentra así que ve y tráela de vuelta a la mansión ahora mismo, has comprendido kurosaki Ichigo - brevemente informo el Kuchiki de la situación y de lo que debería hacer importándole poco la opinión del ojimiel.

_Como ordene Byakuya - contesto _"en que momento me volvió a agarrar como su sirviente "pensaba_ mientras cortaba la llamada, tenia que ir por Rukia en un apagón nacional, en una calle quien sabe donde y era de seguro que habría pánico en cualquier lugar. Solo era HALLARLA – _sin rastro en donde estaba en pleno apagón_ – TRAERLA – _de seguro aguantándose todo el reclamo de la morena, la lluvia y los truenos _– DORMIR – _lo único satisfactorio _-.

Bajo rápidamente, sostuvo su impermeable naranja para salir.- ¡YUSU, KARIN NO VAYAN A SALIR! -grito abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

_Oni-chan no tienes por que gritar – dijo la rubia de las mellizas.

_toma - expreso la otra melliza pelinegra lanzándole el impermeable morado de Yusu.

_Rukia –chan lo necesitará - le sonrió Yusu.

_ O acaso pensabas compartir tu impermeable con ella - interrumpió Karin sonrojando a su hermano.

No dijo nada solo agradeció cabizbajo y apenado el muchacho saliendo en busca de Rukia junto con la fuerte lluvia y los truenos que iluminaban el cielo.

Ambas mellizas sonrieron mientras lo veían desparecer en lo ultimo de la calle .

…

Los empleados habían colocado muchas velas en todo el establecimiento apaciguando el tumulto y botando a todos del lugar pues dentro de poco era muy obvio que tratarían de saquear. Sin pensarlo desecho los guantes y todo lo demás por ahí, estaba resignada pero de no haber sido por una velita que ayudo ese día alumbrando en aquel estante ese lujoso juego de pinturas - _los ojos le brillaron al recordar que a Ichigo le gustaba pintar, cosa rara pero cierta_ – encontró el regalo perfecto y sin pensarlo mas se lanzo a el antes de que alguien quisiera comprarlo. Traían un set de 50 pinturas acrílicas muy finas al igual que esos pinceles especiales con numeritos – _ah esas chorradas según Rukia_ - mas la paleta para las mesclas y aquel panel para que haga _"el arte "– expreso divertida y burlona . _ Lo compro – sonrió mientras se dirigía a la caja cual niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo.

_ Disculpe señorita ya no atendemos, como vera hemos hecho retirar a todas la personas - le comunico cordialmente la cajera.

_ ¿Eh? – se desanimo por completo mientras dejaba caer su maleta sobre la repisa de la caja. _ Pero eh estado aquí mas de dos horas y me dice que ya no se puede.

_ Señorita lo siento...- trataba de disculparse la trabajadora por la demora pero de pronto noto el apellido en los libros desparramados de la maleta de la morena… "Kuchiki Rukia "._ Lo siento por no querer atenderla señorita Kuchiki – su sonrisa se hacia grande. _ Que es lo que desea llevar.

"_Así que lo leíste de mis libros _"pensó examinando la mirada de la cajera en sus cosas –_suspiro_ – le encantaba que la quisiera atender pero no le gustaba que lo hiciera por saber quien era.

_Gracias – agrego la morena recibiendo el paquete ya comprado con una sonrisa.

_ ¡EH! … ¡HAS ESTADO ATENDIENDO SIN MI AUTORIZACION! –el grito dejo perpleja a ambas mujeres. Era el supervisor _ no me importa si el la mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya, no puedes desafiar mis ordenes.

_Minutos después…_

Hay estaba botada afuera del establecimiento tratando de no mojarse y estremeciéndose con cada trueno y por el frio. Se oían a lo lejos el aullar de los perros y de ves en cuanto unos gritos que se juntaban con los truenos, ya no podía quedarse allí. Corrió rápidamente, como era posible que hubiera una tormenta tan grande en verano, corrió importándole poco si se mojaba, solo tenia que llegar a casa. _"pero que" pensó_ al sentir que presionaban su cabeza y la detenían.

_ Puedo saber que haces a estas horas en plena tormenta en la calle Rukia – regaño el ojimel con su típico seño fruncido preocupado y a la vez enojado, la había estado buscando desde hace un buen rato.

_ Ichigo… - susurro impresionada de que estuviera hay._ ¿me habías estado buscando? , como supusiste que estaba fuera de casa ya son mucha las veces que me encuentras cuando mas te necesito - termino de decir sin importarle que la lluvia la mojase. _ Ichigo contéstame – recalco al notarlo callado no se había percatado por la oscuridad que estaba sonrojado.

_ Ponte esto – sin hacerle caso a la pregunta le lanzo el impermeable de Yusu. _ Anda vamos – remarco por ultimo avanzando. Su pregunta si tenia repuesta "Byakuya ". Había veces en que solo lo llamaba para ir por Rukia y otras en la que su instinto lo hacia buscarla, en esta ocasión ambas cosas.

…

Ya solo faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar a la mansión, Rukia trataba de no asustarse con los truenos que iluminaban de vez en cuando el cielo ,no quería que Ichigo la notara temerosa así que caminaba por detrás de el .

Ahora que lo observaba a comparación del año anterior su cabello había crecido al igual que su altura y se había ejercitado mas , se veía muy guapo – _sonrojo_ - aunque en su personalidad también habían muchos cambios , como que ahora era mas amable , te decía aquello que sentía con gestos ,era aun mas protector con ella , ahora sonreía , no era tan fastidioso – _sonrió tiernamente_ - era la persona de la que estaba enamorada y aun así su Ni –sama se llegara a enterar – _aun ilusa de que ya lo sabia_ – ella seguiría estando ahí para su zanahoria amiga , siempre dándole una mano , secando sus lagrimas y apoyándolo en sus locas ideas así le doliese que el solo la quiera y no la amara . No lo quería perder y si sonaba egoísta no le importaba, quería tenerlo como su mejor amigo, soportaría que él se enamorase luego de alguien más pero que importaba estaría a su lado compartiendo el lazo que los unía, la amistad.

En ese momento el cielo se ilumino por completo dejando después el sonido al rugir el trueno , ese estruendo fue muy cerca de los muchachos por lo que la morena no pudo evitar abrazar por la espalda a Ichigo , tenia miedo , siempre le tubo miedo a los truenos desde muy pequeña pero jamás se refugio en los brazos de su hermano pues no creía que él aceptase su miedo pero ahora con el contacto de ese abrazo todo ese temor se había desvanecido y mas cuando el ojimiel correspondió a este y beso tiernamente su frente brindándole seguridad a la pequeña tonta ,así como la llamaba .

En la distancia que faltaba para llegar a la mansión Ichigo llevo a Rukia en su espalda mientras corría, esa demostración de miedo por parte de su obstinada amiga había sido muy reconfortante por que sabia que solo con él ella demostraba lo que sentía y bajaba ese aire de dureza que llevaba frente a todos ,solo con el demostraba quien era y que sentía verdaderamente ,solo con el sonreía sin fingir ,solo con el demostraba a la verdadera Rukia ,una enana muchacha temperamental adicta los conejos muy frágil por dentro pero fuerte por fuera ,que se ponía triste con todo aquello que afectara a los demás , algo vaga pero divertida , frente a el demostraba aquellas hermosas –divinas para el ojimiel – cualidades que solo el conocía de ella y que por siempre le gustarían ,la quería tanto _ a mi pequeña tonta – dijo pensando en voz alta .

Rukia no lo escucho pues el sonido de la lluvia de mesclo con su voz así como también con esa traviesa lagrima que los ojos viólaselos no habían evitado derramar.

_ Ichigo…- llamo en susurro Rukia frente a la puerta principal de la mansión.

_Estaré bien no te preocupes – sin interés contesto avanzando hacia la salida. _ Llegare pronto a casa ya no tengo carga que llevar – se le dibujo una gran sonrisa mientras colocaba las manos en la nuca y volteaba a despedirse. _ nos vemos, Rukia.

Ahora hasta su sonrisa la intimidaba y no podía evitar sonrojarse por ese tonto._ Espera Ichigo – bajo las gradas en la entrada de la mansión para alcanzarlo._ se que es algo temprano pero feliz día de san Valentín – evitando su mirada y mucho mas apenada le dio el regalo, tenia que gustarle por que tubo que pasar por mucho para comprarlo pero no para encontrarlo.

_ Y esto – examino con mala cara el obsequio. _ ya te eh dicho que no me gustan los reg…- prefirió no terminar por la asesina mirada que le dio Rukia. _ gracias…

_ yo quería agradecerte por todo este tiempo, me alegra tanto que este cuando mas te nece… ce … -tartamudeo un poco para ya no continuar .

_ sito… – completo el Kurosaki la palabra satisfactoriamente, sabia que no quería continuar pero ahora ya no tenia motivo.

"_Maldito" pensó._ _ se que te eh metido en problemas algunas veces – trago saliva y se mordió los labios. _ Pero a que no te gusto golpear a unos cuantos tipos de vez en cuando – lo codeo cómplicemente mientras ambos sonreían cabizbajos recordando esas peleas. _ Eres esa persona que me abrió los ojos ante problemas que nunca había experimentado y que con sus secas palabras me ha hecho reflexionar en ocasiones, eres esa persona a la cual nunca olvidare y que cuando tenga problemas – su voz se quebró pero no se permitiría llorar, por que tenia que ser tan sentimental. _ Tendré que llamarlo a media noche o tendré que conformarme solo con sus recuerdo los cuales me pondrán feliz - no mentía, el solo pensar en él le sacaba una sonrisa en las noches, solo que nunca se lo diría. Lo miro fijamente reteniendo las lágrimas. _ Gracias Ichigo, gracias por ser mí…

En un acto rápido junto su frente con la de Rukia, con una mano secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y con la otra cubrió sus labios no dejándola continuar. Podía notar impresión en el rostro de la kuchiki, podía sentir su respiración mezclarse junto con la suya, el corazón se aceleró sin motivo al tenerla a tanta cercanía pero trato de no prestare atención. _ Calla enana – susurro dulcemente. _ Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado cuando mas te necesité, gracias por hacerme olvidar de mis penas y mi soledad aun en la compañía – dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Rukia. Ella había logrado borrar aquella culpa que sintió con la muerte de su madre , llevándolo a no sentirse solo y estar feliz cada día por consiguiente poniendo alegres a su familia al verlo superar ese resentimiento contra si mismo . _ Gracias por ser mi luz mi pequeña tonta – rio levemente alborotando la cabellera mojada de Rukia. _Ahora entra enana que te resfriaras – agrego antes de irse y desaparecer en esas fúnebres calles. _ Casi rompes mi corazón también enana - se burlo de si mismo al oír semejante cursilería de si ya muy lejos de la casa Kuchiki .

Se sentó serenamente en la entrada de la mansión mientras veía su figura perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. "_Sabes que llegara el día en que te rechacen a ti Rukia_ "recordó las palabras del ojimiel dejando caer las lagrimas pensando en si llegaría el día en que su amigo se enterarse que sus palabras se cumplieron y mas aun que fue él quien las hizo realidad. _ Ni siquiera el lo sabe – sus pensamientos hablaron poniéndola aún mas triste.

Esa noche tomo una decisión oponiéndose rotundamente a sus sentimientos guardándolos entre sollozos en lo más profundo de su alma…

**. :*I*I*.-T-.*I*I*: .**

Miércoles 13 de febrero Lugar: Casa Kurosaki. Clima: soleado. Hora: 8:01 am Estado: creativo.

_ ¡Oni- chan se te hará tarde para la escuela! - grito desde la primera planta una desesperada Yusu recogiendo la mesa del desayuno _ ¡Oni –chan! .

_Ya bajara Yusu- trato de calmarla Karin pero fue en vano.

_ Ichigo toma siquiera tu desayuno o mañana te comerás este mismo – hablo muy seria frente a la habitación de su hermano. _ Ichi –

_ Vete a la escuela Yuso hoy no iré yo – interrumpió a la muchacha abriendo rápidamente la puerta despojándola – _arranchándole_ – la bandeja del desayuno mientras nuevamente se encerraba en su habitación.

_ ¡ESE ERA UN CONEJITO...ERA CHAPPY! - grito por toda la casa deslumbrada por lo que había visto la rubia melliza. _ ¡MI HERMANO SE DECLARARA A RUKIA –CHAN! .

_ ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo en un fuerte grito, voz proveniente del papa Kurosaki desde su habitación. _ ¡ICHIGO ME HAS ENORGULLESIDO ¡… ¡VEN A LOS BRAZOS DE TU PADRE! – por un poco mas y rompía la puerta con el cartel numero 15.

_ ¡¿QUE SOLO ES MI AMIGA?! –grito desde dentro de su habitación, que se les había dado por juntarlos por dios ya solo faltaba un año para los 18, solo un año y se iba a vivir solo para así por fin dejar de escuchar los estruendosos gritos de su padre, lo sentía mas por Yusu pues era muy probable que no lo dejara ir, a Karin no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo.

Isshin, Yusu incluyendo Karin que había estado escuchando todo el bullicio desde abajo, solo sonrieron esperando que el mismo se creyera lo dicho, ese grito parecía mas una pregunta a el mismo que una afirmación.

Cuando la bulla ya había cesado retomo su trabajo cogiendo el pincel que sostenía sus labios con una sonrisa, pensando en si lo que hacia valdría la pena.

…

_Estación de autobús… 8:01 AM_

_Ese idiota no piensa venir a la escuela, que le costaba mandarme un mensaje y avisarme – renegaba sola la Kuchiki esperándolo en la estación en donde siempre se encontraban para ir a la escuela, ahora llegaría tarde – _suspiro resignada_ – el ya no llegaría así que solo tenia que irse.

_ ¡KUCHIKI! – una aguda voz hizo que se asustara y de paso detuviera. _ ¿eres tu verdad? - pregunto la voluptuosa muchacha de ojos grises frente a ella. _ Te queda muy mono pero no te dio pena cortártelo – se notaba algo de tristeza en los ojos de Orihime pues ella se había dejado crecer el cabello con mucho esmero.

_ Pues veras Inoue lo hice con un propósito en especial - _ "olvidar esto que siento" _ contesto cordialmente a su compañera._ será por eso que no sufrí en tomar la decisión - "_como si olvidar el amor que sientes por alguien fuera fácil de dejar _ "mintió perfectamente ignorando sus pensamientos ante Orihime quien solo sonrió aun dándose cuenta de la tristeza de su amiga. Luego de eso se embarcaron a la escuela.

**. :*I*I*.-T-.*I*I*: .**

14 de febrero día de san Valentín. Lugar: residencia Kuchiki. Clima: lluvia torrencial. Hora: exactamente 8:43 pm Animo: depresivo Estado: abandonada…

Si tan solo horas atrás la hubieran despertado estaría durmiendo en su dulce cama y no en ese gélido suelo de madera en aquel estrado ubicado en medio del inmenso patio de la casa en compañía de la hermosa luna y la nostálgica lluvia. Si quiera el hermoso kimono rosado que llevaba la abrigaba de las correntadas de frio que por momentos pasaban sin levantar los mojados pétalos de cerezo que llenaban el jardín .

sí , podría correr el infinito patio atravesando la lluvia e iluminándose con la luz de la luna cual película romántica para encontrarse con su cama y poder dormir en ella pero estaba jodidamente deprimida y el cuerpo no le daba ni siquiera para arrastrarse .No pudo ni evito reír malvadamente al pensar que ninguna parejilla podría salir con esta lluvia y mucho menos si no había electricidad , no era mala pero era inevitable sentirse de cierta manera bien al pensar que no era la única depresiva en esos momentos por lo visto no tendría que usar su mazo golpeados de parejas felices .

Hoy no asistió a la escuela, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo pues su hermano estaba en un viaje de negocios y no habría nadie que le reclamase – _espera si_ – su "amigo "Ichigo, el quizá se haya preocupad mí que… - se golpeó la cabeza recriminándose de que ya iba a estar pensando en el.

Era un silencio lúgubre, apenas el único sonido era el de las gotas al caer sobre el techo de madera del estrado o cuando chocaban con el césped. Estaba ahí tirada como una estrella, volteo pesadamente su rostro hacia la derecha encontrándose a lo lejos con la solitaria y oscura mansión – _suspiro_- volteo nuevamente la cabeza del otro lado y se topó con la muralla de casi tres metros de altura – _hay mas altas pero ya que _ – y quien sabe cuanto de grosor, dando a conocer que hasta ahí llegaban los limites de la casa, sin pensarlo y con mucha intriga se quedo observándola…

…

Tenia que aparecer la maldita lluvia ese día, llevándolo a tomar medidas que no le gustaron en lo absoluto.

" _Shinji , Chad no esta tienes que ayudarme "_

Fueron las palabras que se arrepentiría haber dicho toda su vida pues ahora le debería una a ese idiota de su amigo que quien sabe que asquerosidad o extrañeza le pediría de favor algún día y el solo tendría que aceptar .

_Acaso piensas lanzarte de una pared de tres metros en plena lluvia - dijo burlón el rubio amigo de Ichigo recostándose sobre aquella muralla ._ hay Ichigo llamémosle locura de amor.

_ Que no lo es – expelo enojado guardando dentro de su impermeable naranja aquello por lo que había venido. _Vas a ayudarme ¿ si o no ? .

_ Solo espero que Kuchiki Byakuya no me mate por esto – suspiro resignado Shinji pues el nombrado anteriormente tenia un ojo en el cielo y no tardaría mucho en enterarse que alguien de la familia Hirako ayudo a un malandrín – _lo siento Ichigo _– infiltrarse a su casa pero bueno todo sea por los amigos no? . A la mierda lo hacia por que torturaría a Ichigo con el favor que le pediría luego. _ Bien te daré impulso – coloco Shinji sus manos juntas para que el pelinaranja subiera a ellas y asi pudiera darle el impulso para trepar.

_Me avi ... hijo de la grandísima … - se callo por respeto , como se le ocurre lanzarlo sin avisarle mas aun que todavía no se podía sostener por lo resbaladizo que estaban los bordes del muro gracias a la lluvia - _cerro los ojos_ – aun así tenia que agradecerle pues ya estaba arriba _ Gra … - se quedo con las palabras en los labios , ya no estaba -_sonrió_ - no tendría que darle las gracias .

Bien ahora le tocaba bajar, nada difícil, hasta que la lluvia otra vez le jugó una mala pasada. Estaba acomodándose para deslizarse por la pared pero termino por resbalarse cayendo de rodillas en el suelo con un dolor que tan solo se mordió los labios para no llorar. Luego de unos minutos tras tratar de olvidar psicológicamente el dolor se dio cuenta de que su impermeable se había hecho mierda y que entre poco segundos la lluvia empaparía por completo su ropa. _ Tengo que apresurarme – se dijo a si mismo pues ya no habría nada con que cubrir el obsequio que llevaba en sus brazos. Corrió el extenso patio y logro divisar un pequeño estrado en medio de este; miro su camisa, el agua ya estaba legando al pecho y eso mojaría el cuadro – _se maldijo mentalmente_ – tenia que llegar. Cuando estuvo cerca a su refugio no dudo ningún segundo en lanzarse peor que arquero para tapar la pelota que se infiltraría en la esquina alta del arco y caer sobre las gradas del estrado cubriéndose de la lluvia.

"_Esto tenia que valer la pena "_– _suplicaba mentalmente_ - no podía moverse, aquellas mini escaleras le habían dado de alma llevándolo a cerrar fuertemente los ojos por el dolor y a retorcerse uniéndosele también el dolor en la pierna. Estuvo ahí unos minutos hasta que su respiración se acompaso junto con su corazón, podia oír el caer de la lluvia y ese aroma que desprendía la tierra al estar mojada - _maravilloso_ - indescriptiblemente ese aroma le encantaba desde niño, le hacia recordar a su madre cuando salían a jugar al parque y esta fragancia inundaba el lugar. Se volteo quedando boca arriba aun con los ojos cerrados recordando los buenos momentos que paso con Masaki y olvidando el doble dolor - _rió débilmente_ - el físico y del alma que le causo la perdida de su mama a los 9 años, ya hacia un año que no se ponía nostálgico por eso pero esta tristeza ya no era igual a la de antes en la cual solo se otorgaba la culpa por haberla perdido y también por separar a sus hermanas y a su padre de ella , esta tristeza ya no era de culpa si no del recuerdo .

Sentía como un hilo muy calido caía por su frente, volteo su rostro para un lado mientras abría los ojos y contemplaba caer un hilo rojo por las gradas – _volvió a reír internamente _– ¿por que siempre que hacia algo tenia que salir herido? Ni el lo sabia, solo esperaba que cuando hablase con Rukia no le den la mayor golpiza interna de su vida.

Volteo nuevamente el rostro para mirar el techo de madera que lo cubría de la lluvia pero se encontró con dos hermoso ojos entre morados y azules que lo miraban incrédulos, enojados, tristes, alegres en el fondo, maldición no sabia como describir esa mirada que le estaba mandando Rukia.

Había sido testigo de toda la estupidez que había llevado a cabo Ichigo, desde que lo vio caerse del muro hasta que se lanzo al estrado y ahora arrodilla ante el la mirada de idiota que ponía, pretendió no derramar lagrimas pero el tonto se había lastimado. _ Pero es que acaso tienes basura en la cabeza descerebrado – reclamo entre lagrimas a punta de cachetadas que le propinaba a su amigo que poco a poco se volvían mas débiles. _ ¿acaso no podías llamar a la puerta? mira que te has hecho Idiota - continuo con su sermón ya apenas moviéndole con las manos el rostro. _ Te has hecho un buen tajo en la frente inútil - agrego para sumirse ya solo en el llanto.

Un nudo se le formo para poder explicarle la razón por la que había hecho todo eso y mas si ella se ponía a llorar, sentía sus lágrimas caer en su frente con el sollozar de Rukia. Sonrió triste y levemente mientras echaba su rostro hacia atrás para poder verla mejor, la culpa lo volvía a embargar por hacer llorar a su cordura en toda esta locura.

_ ¿Y tu cabello? – pregunto repentinamente con la voz quebrantada mientras que con algo de dificultad trataba de colocarle el mechón que caía en su rostro tras la oreja. _ ¿donde esta? .

Eso solo logro hacerla llorar más pues recordó que por su culpa había cortado su cabello.

Como podía ser tan inútil para esas cosas, como podría calmarla como podría decirle lo que quería sin que ambos salieran lastimados. _ ese kimono es muy lindo para que este en tu cuerpo enana, no te miento - agrego después de un largo silencio en el que Rukia se calmo un poco sacándole así una triste sonrisa por su idiotez. _ Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo verdad enana, si me viste subir ese muro por que no me detuviste – supuso el Kurosaki, se habría ahorrado mucho dolor.

_ Por que te lo merecías – se limito a protestar en tanto reposaba suavemente en sus piernas la cabeza del muchacho. _ no pudiste haberme llamado o haberme buscado por la puerta, mi Ni-sama no estaba.

_ Y yo que iba a saber que no estaba, además solo quería verte y pues ya … - no continuo al ser silenciado por el tierno y calido beso que le dio la kuchiki en la frente casi rosando la herida. Nuevamente el corazón se le acelero pero esta vez ya comprendía la razón. _ Eres una sádica – dijo algo intimidado al ver que los labios de Rukia se encontraban rojos por la sangre que brotaba de su herida.

Estaba por limpiarse pero el se le adelanto y suavemente acaricio su rostro y con sus dedos limpio sus labios. Esas emociones que había estado tratando de guardar desde que llego empezaban a aflorar en esos instantes, tenia ganas de robarle un beso y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba pero ya se había prometido , tendría que guardar sus sentimientos por siempre y para siempre de él o quizás los dos saldrían dañados , algo que no quería para ambos .

La lluvia seso en el largo tiempo que se quedaron contemplándose mutuamente, ninguno de los dos se preguntaba exactamente que estaría pensando el otro ni tampoco en que decir, solo se dejaron llevar perdiéndose en el juego de miradas y en el hermoso ambiente que se había creado al cesar la lluvia al tiempo que el viento hacia danzar los pétalos de cerezo en el ambiente.

_Rukia cántate algo – rompió el silencio Ichigo. _ Lo que se te venga a la mente – agrego con una sonrisa. Rukia no era una gran cantante y eso lo había comprobado en el camino de regreso a casa después de la escuela todos los días; la morena solía cantar diversas canciones muy hermosas que en sus angustias lo tranquilizaban. Ahora estaba angustiado, nervioso y apenado por su mirada y cercanía, necesitaba su voz aun sin saber si esta podría calmar la desesperación que sentiría en su alma por lo anterior y por la respuesta, supuso negativa, que le daría ella, por lo menos la canción le serviría de consuelo cuando la muchacha terminase su trabajo con el también.

Eso era algo que nunca le había pedido y hasta pensaba que le incomodaba sus canciones luego de la escuela ya que él la miraba seguido cuando las entonaba. _"La que se me venga a la mente "pensó_ _ ¿aunque no te guste? – pregunto pero al no oír objeción empezó a entonar la melodía.

_El sol se debilita en el crepúsculo, la luna empieza a brillar intensamente. Oh ¿Por qué ah empezado el cielo a derretirse? Permanezco quieta mientras la tierra se mueve a mí alrededor, el corazón late mas rápido mientras mi respiración se hace mas profunda, ¿es la llamada del primer amor? , mi amor ¿es la llamada del primer amor? _- con profundo sentimiento y con la voz solloza cantaba Rukia al tiempo que su corazón con la canción preguntaba en silencio si había alguna esperanza de que ese fuera el primer amor. Ella desconocía los sentimientos que con su voz causaba al Kurosaki que con los ojos cerrados se hacia la misma pregunta. _ _ me pregunto si saborearemos esos hermosos momentos, cuando todo cambia… ¿nuestros sueños se mesclaran con la realidad? … me pregunto si nuestro amor, viajando a través de los siglos nos ah unido en su hilo de seda y dejara que esta estación de amor se haga eterna, logrando que nos encontremos como hoy en todas nuestras reencarnaciones. _

Su voz lograba serenarlo, angustiarlo y confundirlo por lo que expresaba.

_El sol se debilita en el crepúsculo, la luna empieza a brillar intensamente. Oh ¿Por qué ah empezado el cielo a derretirse? permanezco quieta mientras la tierra se mueve a mi alrededor, el corazón late mas rápido mientras mi respiración se hace mas profunda, ¿es la llamada del primer amor? , mi amor ¿es la llamada del primer amor? –_ canto con la voz entrecortada nuevamente reteniendo una traviesa lagrima que no se hacia notar ante la mirada penetrante que el ojimiel le brindaba.

_ No lo se – contesto con la voz afligida causando una expresión de tristeza muy bien disimulada en Rukia pero que él con la mirada llego a descifrar._ no veo que el cielo se derrita, ni puedo ver la luna desde aquí.

_Aun no termino baka – cerro los ojos disimulando enojo. __ el sol seguirá brillando, la luna permanecerá débil, este sueño es difícil, no podremos estar juntos… -_ sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas, ya no le importaba si el la veía llorar y si se daba cuenta de lo que sentía solo quería que todo eso acabase de una vez.

_ Yo te lo dije, iba a ver alguien que te rechazaría enana. – trago fuerte cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego. _ Quien fue el culpable – pregunto después de una larga afonía sinceramente esperando agarrarlo mañana a golpes por despachar a la mujer que si fuera por el daría la vida.

Era inocente, despistado o idiota, no sabia si le dolía mas su rechazo o que el no se diera cuenta que al que de seguro "golpearía "por rechazarla seria a el mismo. _ ¿Quién? - pregunto con rabia en su sollozo.

_Espera luego lloraras despechada - la silencio hablando el primero. Quizás no era buen momento pero ya se lo había propuesto. _"no pierdo nada ya _"pensó mientras palpaba el suelo en busca de aquello que lo llevo a buscarla, sea su repuesta un rechazo _"de seguro_ "se recalco, podría desahogarse golpeando al tipo que la rechazo. _ Feliz día mi pequeña tonta – dijo golpeando levemente la frente de Rukia con la pintura que había hecho expresando en ella lo que no podría decirle con palabras. Respiro hondo y dejo que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera para esperar así sereno su respuesta esa noche esa noche .

…**.**

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que le dio la pintura, lo único que podía ver eran las manos de la morena estrujar fuertemente el marco de esta - _rió internamente_ – . Quizás estaba pensando como decirle, como hacerlo sin no hacerle daño "si_ lo hace a menudo por que le cuesta tanto, soy testigo de cada trabajo terminado, testigo de que no le daba la mas absoluta pena hacerlo y ahora que , me viene con que va a pensar como decírmelo " . _Hecho su cabeza para atrás con un suspiro _"si que la enana es mala para estas cosas "pensó. _

Desde que la conoció un sentimiento fuerte creció dentro de si, una amistad que en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en amor, tenia que aceptarlo. Cada sonrisa, golpe, palabra, gesto, mirada cada cosa en ella se la sabia de memoria y ya le era muy fácil descifrar que pensaba o quería decirle sin palabras bastándole solo una mirada para ver en su interior. Era ella a la única mujer que le había abierto el corazón dejándolo sin secretos que esconder , arrebatándole las penas y transmutándolas en alegrías ,cambiando su manera de ser , sacándolo de ese mundo de oscuridad por que ella era su luz , ella cambio su mundo al dejarlo sentir y llevándolo a experimentar sentimientos que provocaba en su ser . Le dolía tanto ser su amigo, eso no le bastaba pero tenía que aceptarlo, era ese el único sentimiento que los unía, la amistad. Los rechazos que hacia a los demás muchachos le encantaban, sabia como terminar el trabajo pero por que siempre les daba un no, fue ahí que la idea de que alguien especial quizás alguien que conoció en la otra escuela llenaba su mente. Cuando ella le contó sobre como las demás la maltrataban con sus palabras y la hacían sentir inferior, descubrió esa fuerte armadura de resentimiento que llevaba fuera de si para protegerse de los demás fue ahí que se prometió quitársela y lo consiguió dejando ver solo a él a la verdadera Rukia .

Recordaba cada momento perfectamente que había pasado a su lado , la primera vez que lloro ante ella esa vez en la que lo acorralo en sus brazos y seco sus lagrimas la noche del 16 de junio ,aniversario de la muerte de su madre , ella se interno en su habitación a la media noche pidiéndole explicación por sus faltas durante una semana a la escuela , fue ahí que termino por admitirle que la culpa que sentía era demasiada por ese accidente en que ella , Masaki , trato de protegerlo y termino muriendo a causa suya , esa vez ni siquiera fue a verla al cementerio no tenia cara para hacerlo . Ella solo se hecho a su lado y con solo algunas palabras y lagrimas de su parte le hizo entender que no era culpable y que tenia que aprovechar cada momento de esta vida por la cual su madre dio la suya , exactamente como se lo había dicho su padre días atrás . También recordaba la primera vez que ella lloro ante el, cosa que nunca imagino de la morena pero paso. La muerte de su hermana fue un duro golpe que llego a desmoronar el mundo de su amiga por completo; la encontró postrada en la cama exactamente como le dijo que estaba por el teléfono en la llamada que ella hizo para que la acompañara esa noche que lo necesitaba a su lado. Al igual que hizo ella durmió esa noche a su lado mientras la acorralaba entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo tratando de serenar ese corazón que lloraba por dentro y por fuera, era duro perder a una persona importante, el lo sabia perfectamente por lo que se prometió protegerla y no hacer que las lagrimas cayeran mas de dolor, solo de felicidad que el trataría de llevar todos los días a ella de ahora en adelante.

Eran tanto lo que habían compartido que seria interminable recordar, quizás algunos pensarían que exageraban con esas palabras pero cuando dos almas están unidas por un sentimiento sea amor ,amistad , sufrimiento , soledad , culpa por cual sea el sentimiento , estarán unidas y nunca dejaran de compartir momentos tristes en los que estarán mutuamente para ayudarse y momentos felices que se provocaran a cada uno con su simple compañía. Para unos muchachos que aun van a la escuela , que " aun les falta mucho vivir " para muchos , ya habían experimentado la soledad por no tener a su madre al lado , la culpa por haberla hecho fallecer en el accidente , la tristeza por ver a sus hermanas y padre solos ,las ganas de dejar de vivir por que no merecía esa vida que se le arrebato a otra persona , todo esto por parte de Ichigo y en Rukia la desesperación de no tener cuando eran pequeñas con hisana un lugar al cual llegar , el abandono por parte de sus padres en aquel horrible lugar , el apoyo no era suficiente con el que se daban ambas , no lo era , el sustento habían veces en las que ni comían ni dormían bajo un techo . Estas eran cosas que ambos sabían de cada uno y que con su compañía trataron de borrar, borrar el dolor en cada recuerdo. Era por eso que valoraban tanto su amistad y temían tanto perderla por un sentimiento que simplemente creció en el descuido llevándolos a amar a la persona equivocada, según ellos amar a su mejor amigo.

Seguía de la misma manera echado en su regazo esperando con los ojos cerrados la respuesta que cambiaria todo.

"_Esto lo cambia todo " pensaba_ contemplando la pintura algo mojada pero entendible. Lo mucho que se hubiera ahorrado escuchar esto hace un buen tiempo , horas de sueño , lagrimas , pensamientos , tristeza , desaliento _" lo mucho que me hubiera ahorrado idiota "_ pensó al tiempo que dejaba con sumo cuidado la pintura a un lado y miraba la expresión serena en Ichigo , esa expresión que había visto pocas veces pero la recordaba como si fuera ayer .

Calido, extraño, reconfortante, hermoso, adictivo con algo de insaciable, sumiso, tímido, otra vez como llamarle a esa sensación que experimentaban sus labios, como llamarle a esto que estaba acelerando su corazón y lo ponía a pensar como imbecil . Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras su respiración junto a la de ella se acompasaba uniéndose en una descubriendo que estaba sucediendo lo que había soñado muchas veces pero que era tan diferente, era mucho mejor.

Lograba sentir el nerviosismo del ojimiel en el contacto con sus labios, sentía su entrecortada respiración que con los segundos se tranquilizaba, sentía el latir de su corazón con ritmo acelerado y como el color de sus mejillas se teñían en un rosado dejando sumir luego en ese profundo beso. _tan solo por hoy - susurro en sus labios cuando el ósculo acabo al faltarles el aire. Tal y como decía en la pintura

_Aunque sea tan solo por hoy quiero ser algo más que tu amigo..._

_Quiero pensar que lo que nos une es el amor y compartir en un beso esto que siento por ti desde que te conocí…_

Solo por hoy y por ese hermoso chappy que estaba pintado lo haría, sí estaba mintiendo pero no le diría lo mucho que estaba esperando a que llegara este momento.

_ Yo solo pedí este día ya tu si quieres mas – contesto luego de una larga afonía en su mente el Kurosaki.

_ Feliz día de – Ichigo no la dejo terminar al posar sus dedos en sus labios y con un hábil movimiento echarla a su lado brindándole un tierno beso en la frente. _ no me gusta nombre de este día – dijo sonriente mientras la miraba. _ Gracias pequeña tonta – fue lo último que expreso colocando su mentón en la corta cabellera azabache junto con un abrazo.

Evitar sonrojarse era imposible para Rukia con todas esas emociones que le causaba resumidas en un te amo, dos palabras que no diría por cosa de orgullo así que solo se limito a sumirse en el abrazo del ojimiel perdiéndose del mundo, del tiempo, olvidando las consecuencias que le traería que su Ni –sama se enterara pero bueno eran cosas que se arreglarían después ¿no? .

Ignorado por lo muchachos solo se limitaba a observarlos desde la mansión con una mirada fría aun dudando si todo esto era lo mejor para su hermana, aquella duda se disipo cuando la vio sonreír recordándole la sonrisa que le dio Hisana cuando lo conoció aun sin saber quien era. Suspiro resignado mientras volteaba, ya se le hacia tarde para el viaje pero ya no importaba, sobre todo era la felicidad de su hermana aquella que prometió proteger a costa de todo. Como Kurosaki Ichigo se atreviera a traer lágrimas a los ojos de Rukia por fin podría anotar en aquel libro negro su nombre y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra de la manera más cruel que se le vendría a la mente.

**FIN…**

Si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco de corazón por darle una oportunidad , es el primero que hago y espero haya salido bien ^^ ..Yo no si me podrían regalar un review onegai shimasu T.T ..Nada les cuesta escribir en aquel insaciable y provocador cuadradito de aquí abajo si les gusto o no ..No les cuesta nada a que si *.*…

**ESPERO HAYAN PASADO UN FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN *.*/ … **con sus amigos y... Sus amigos XD…

Día de san Valentín según Ichigo y Rukia …

_ es aquel día en que nuestras almas …- por que tengo que decir toda esta mierda – oe baka harás sentir mala Ameli-chan – no te preocupes Rukia-chan estoy acostumbrada a esto *se va corriendo entre lagrimas a atropellar gente para pensar así saber que se mueren por ella *

Anda alimenta al Sexy y deseable cuadradito de review con palabras ¡ALIMENTALO!


End file.
